Miles Axlerod
Sir Miles Axlerod is the main but hidden antagonist of Cars 2. Bio Sir Miles Axlerod is a former oil baron who has sold off his fortune, converted himself into an elect ric vehicle and has devoted his life to finding the renewable, clean-burning energy source of the future - ultimately discovering what he believes is the fuel everyone should be using. Axlerod is also the car behind the World Grand Prix, a three-country race he created that attracts the world's top athletes - but it's really an excuse to show off his new wonder-fuel, Allinol. ''Cars 2 Miles left his job as an oil tycoon and started working on a plan alongside many of the "lemon" cars, promising to share his new money with them. He founded an international racing tournament and began to use a new weapon against the unsuspecting racers. He banned Allinol, his own fuel, from being used anymore, but Lightning McQueen, at Fillmore's advice, kept on using it. He arranged for the weapon to be used against McQueen, but it didn't harm him. As a back up plan, he installed a bomb in Mater, hoping for Lightning to forgive Mater and go near him. When this happened, the bomb was revealed to be out of signal range. However, it could still blow up when the timer reaches a certain time, so he sent his henchmen out to round up Lightning and his friends. They attacked Lightning's pit crew, and, watching the entire thing on TV, Red, Ramone, Sheriff, and the other Radiator Springs residents arrested them. After Guido failed to remove the bomb, Mater headed to Buckingham Palace, where Axlerod was. Mater confronted Axlerod, staying real close to him as a reminder that neither one of them will get hurt if the bomb is deactivated. With the bomb seconds away from blowing up, Axlerod deactivates it with a voice command, proving that he was the one who armed it. Axlerod was then arrested by the Queen's quards. Relationships Mater Miles has hated Mater since the minute they met. He was quick to blame Mater for leaking oil on stage, and it took him no time to install a bomb in Mater. But the last thing old Miles expected was that the adorable tow truck would end up foiling his plan. So there is no hope of the two ever being friends. Finn McMissile Miles wants Finn to keep out of his plans, no matter what. They are sworn enemies, or so they thought. Trivia * Miles' design resembles an extremely modified version of a Range Rover L322. * His license plate is ALT NRG, an abbreviation of "alternative energy". * Miles' tires' texture repeats a leaf-shaped motif. * If you look closely at his front wheels you can see the words "REGEN R8," meaning "Regenerate." * Miles uses a lot of parts made by "British Wheeland" to keep himself going. "British Wheeland" is a parody of British Leyland, which produced both the Range Rover and the notoriously unstable V-8 engine that powered them. Even the logo was a parody of British Leyland's, using a big bold printed W instead of the big bold printed L. Mater states truthfully that B.L. made parts won't fit on other cars because of them not using standardized bolts. * The jungle Miles gets lost in before he converts to an electric vehicle is the jungle from ''Up. * The DVD commentary for Cars 2 states that the climax where Mater confronts Axlerod at Buckingham Palace over the plot to sabotage the World Grand Prix came rather early in production, so the Pixar team went backwards from there to make Axlerod the ultimate good guy and someone else the bad guy, so that when it got up to the climax, everyone could see how brilliant Mater was in figuring out the whole thing. * Before coming up with Axlerod, Pixar had considered a Russian super car as the villain. * Axlerod's name apparently originated from an old joke his voice actor Eddie Izzard actually once told concerning the invention of the wheel and axle. * Along with Grem, Acer, Professor Z and Victor Hugo, Axlerod is playable in Cars 2: The Video Game, even though they are villains. However, it could be that the tracks are actually part of the simulation, so it's possible that they are part of it as well. * Miles' personality is very similar to that of Waternoose's from Monsters, Inc.: both are portrayed as evil businessmen who are originally introduced as being friendly, both rely on deception as part of their motivations, and both are ultimately defeated by being exposed by the heroes as villains and being subsequently arrested. * A car looking like Miles appears in the intro of Rubbadubbers. Quotes * "Deactivate!" * Miles Axlerod: How did the tow truck figure it out?! (Axlerod's last words) 212px-Screen shot 2011-08-10 at 9.15.31 AM.png 212px-Screen shot 2011-08-10 at 9.15.23 AM.png 212px-MediaPopupbbbo.jpeg Ьшдуы 10.jpg 180px-Ьшдуы 9.jpg 180px-Ьшдуы 8.jpg 180px-Ьшдуы 7.jpg 180px-Ьшдуы 6.jpg 180px-Ьшдуы 5.jpg 180px-Ьшдуы 4.jpg 180px-Ьшдуы 3.jpg 180px-Ьшдуы 2.jpg 180px-Ьшдуы 1.jpg Cars 2 - Crash Scene|The wreck Miles ordered Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lemons Category:Lemonheads Category:Villans Category:Main Antagonists